comic_vs_anime_vs_cartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Four Arms
Four Arms is the Omnitrix DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. It was alternatively known as Handy Man in Dimension 23. 'Powers And Techniques' Four Arms generally possessed super-enhanced strength, being as strong as Petrosapien is durable and is capable of lifting characters/objects several times his own weight. His strength allows him to use objects as weapons, from rocks he can throw several feet to beams and pillars he can use as club. His great strength even extends to his jaws and bites, allowing him to crush metal and damage it. He has powerful legs that allow him to jump at least seven stories, and having four arms makes him an excellent close-combat fighter. Four Arms is so strong that he can clap his hands with enough force that it produced a straightforward sonic shockwave that can push the opponents at great distance. Having four arms improved his dexterity, able to wield many weapons and perform many tasks that usually required two people. Four Arms is an excellent climber and swimmer. Four Arms’ skin is so durable; he is almost fire and laser proof. 'Baby' Though it was unknown how strong the toddler Tetramand are, Kid Four Arms was shown to be able to carry a generator unit that originally required two adults. 'Juvenile' Juvenile Four Arms had great combat strength, as he was able to combat against the Mutant Mastodon, fend off the Krakken, and besting all the mutant fighters in the wrestling tournament. In Omniverse, 11-year-old Four Arms was able to best Malware in both incomplete and complete state. Four Arms was strong enough to lift, spun and threw the Mutant Mastodon, who weighs 10 times greater than average adult elephant. In Destroy All Alien, Four Arms displays both strength and reflexes as he was able to catch all four missiles from Retaliator, latched on to them as they continue to fly and change their trajectory by simply turning his wrists. Four Arms has strong durability as he was able to survive a 10 story fall and making a large crater just before timing out. He even can withstand a point-blank blast from Kevin as a Pyronite and tolerate multiple laser blast from Joey’s laser cannon and Vilgax Drones. Four Arms has high stamina as he was able to fight Kevin in his Petrosapien, Pyronite, Lepidopterran and finally his Kevin 11 forms, without even getting fatigue. At age 16, Four Arms had gotten stronger and faster as he was able to catch both SSSerpent’s arms then easily grab two cars with his lower arms and crushed SSSerpent into defeat. Four Arms displayed that he is much stronger than Captain Nemesis’ power armor at 100%, as evidence in the tug of war when Four Arms handicapped himself to test Nemesis’ strength before bringing his second arms into the play. In Omniverse, Four Arms was able to one-shot Princess Looma, a female Tetramand who was the strongest fighter on Khoros and had bested most of Ben’s alien arsenal. In Gwen 10, Gwen’s Four Arms displays great accuracy as she was able to throw four bowling balls and land 4 strikes simultaneously, which greatly surprised Ben and admits Gwen is much better Omnitrix Bearer then him. Since the female Tetramand is traditionally stronger than the males, it makes Gwen’s Four Arms stronger than Ben’s. 'Adult' Adult Four Arms is basically even stronger than the juvenile Four Arms. In Ben 10,000, Adult Four Arms was able to fight Dr. Animo in equal ground, as the albino gorilla body displayed to have strength even greater than 16 year old Four Arms and was durable enough to survive a great fall from Omnitrix Tower to the lower level of Omnitrix City. In Ken 10, Four Arms was able to best Devlin 11, who was stronger than his father was at age 11; and was able to punch Kevin 11,000 against the wall and then his second punch send him crashing out of the Null Void Chamber. Due of the female being traditionally stronger, it is possible that the adult female Tetramand is even stronger than adult Four Arms. 'Expansionatly Variegated Organism' It is unknown how strong the E.V.O. Tetramand is but Alpha was able to drive Rex Salazar into a corner and endure being kicked directly in the head by a Punk Buster, which was described by Rex as “being roundhouse kicked by a freight train”. Reboot In 2016, juvenile Four Arms was able to battle Iron Kyle in equal ground with just only two arms before he timed out. He is also strong enough to lift up the whole RV and used it as a projectile against the Magg-O-Net Monster. He was even able to punch Vilgax to the nose of Chimera Wrath. Four Arms was very durable as he endures being buried by multiple anvils dropped by Xingo, and taking blows from Iron Kyle and Vilgax. Four Arms has extended stamina as he was able to fight every wrestler in each round before he face Iron Kyle. 'Weaknesses' While Four Arms is very strong, he’s slow in running speed and his large mass makes him easier to be targeted. When infected by the flu, Four Arms’s strength and stamina had severely weakens and his armpits becomes filled with pungent hives that emits foul odor, preventing him from raising his arms. Four Arms is too large to be fit in small spaces such as the interior of the Rust Bucket. 'Trivia' *Four Arms is one of Ben's favorite aliens in his Starter list at age 10. *The name "Tetramand" literally means "Four Arms". Category:Ben 10 Characters Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Brute Strength Characters Category:Verify needed